1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to internal combustion engines, and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for phase shifting a driver gear and a driven gear connected by a timing belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various phase shift devices have been developed to alter the phase relationship between a driver gear such as a crankshaft gear and a driven gear such as a driven gear in mechanical communication by a timing belt in an internal combustion engine. Some phase shift devices may be mechanically complex. Other phase shift devices may vary the timing belt path length of the timing belt, which could limit the range over which the phase relationship may be altered, cause the device to bind, cause over-tensioning of the timing belt thereby causing the timing belt to fail, or otherwise function ineffectively. Accordingly, a need exists for improved apparatus and methods for regulating the phase relationship between a driver gear and a driven gear in communication by timing belt.